Would You Fuse?
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: Lapis Lazuli and Peridot discuss fusion, specifically whether or not they're ready for it. Not exactly Lapidot (though it can be read that way), but it's more about roommate bonding. Rated T for sexual references.


**Wow, it's been so long since I've written a fanfic for something other than "My Little Pony." I haven't left that fandom, but now I'm in a "Steven Universe" craze.**

 **So one of the things about the show that most intrigues me is the growing relationship between Lapis and Peridot. Really not sure if I ship them (kind of torn between this and AmyDot), but I do like their dynamic. I'd be fine if they stayed just roommates or if they ended up as a couple (though I think this one-shot will work for either perspective).**

 **This is my first fanfic for this fanbase, so bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Steven Universe."**

* * *

Lapis Lazuli and Peridot were sitting on their balcony/pickup truck, binge-watching their favorite soap opera _Camp Pining Hearts_. It was a good thing gems didn't need sleep, otherwise they would've nodded off after watching for twenty straight hours.

They were on Season 4 now and Paulette was pleading with Percy in his cabin.

" _I feel like you're slipping away from me_ ," the female camper said. " _You never spend time with me anymore!_ "

"That's because he belongs with Pierre, you clod!" Peridot yelled at the old TV.

"I think he's more Pamela's type," Lapis murmured.

The small green gem narrowed her eyes at her tall blue roommate. "We'll discuss this later."

" _I have_ needs _, Paulette!_ " Percy said, putting his hand dramatically to his chest. " _Can't you understand that?_ "

The two characters leaned into each other.

"What's this thing they keep doing every other episode?" Lapis asked, not taking her gaze off the TV.

Peridot rolled her eyes with a groan. "It's this bizarre ritual of physical intimacy humans indulge in, often conducted by two humans in a romantic relationship, something which Steven says is called… _sacks_."

Lapis tilted her head as the moans and groans from the TV became louder. "Why?"

"I theorize that it's the human equivalent of fusion, only instead of morphing into one stronger, superior being, they create a weaker, smaller version of the two parties involved that is eventually separated from their own bodies."

"How does that work?"

Peridot sighed. "I have no idea. I tried looking it up on my tablet but all the information was on the complex anatomical structure of humans and something about birth control, whatever that means. All I could gather is that this union does not always result in the creation of a third being, and that for some reason it can only happen if a male and a female are involved."

"I never quite understood that concept. Male and female. I know Steven and Greg are males, but I don't see what makes them so different from females."

"Oh boy," Peridot cringed, shaking her head. "Searching _that_ topic was a nightmare."

As the TV characters gasped in exhilaration, Lapis' curiosity grew. "You say humans do this when they're in love?"

"Most of the time, it seems. I figure they just want to be as close as possible. You know, like how Ruby and Sapphire are always fused as Garnet. Hmm."

Thinking, Peridot picked up her tablet and opened a drawing app. "I wonder what Percy and Pierre would look like if they were fused."

Sighing, Lapis gazed wistfully up at the stars. "Ruby and Sapphire have it lucky."

Peridot turned to her roommate in concern. Whenever Lapis' voice dropped below its usual amount of stoicism, it meant something was bothering her. With all the talk of fusion and love, it was obvious what she was thinking about.

Pausing the DVD, Peridot fully faced her friend and said, "I know all that time with, um…the _J_ -word was…difficult for you. But you don't have to worry about her anymore. Jas…I mean you-know-who's in a bubble. She can't hurt you anymore."

"I know," Lapis whispered, shutting her eyes. "But I…I just can't stop thinking about…all those months as Malachite and…how I felt when we were…"

"Ya hated her, but ya needed her at the same time. I get it, you've told me."

Peridot realized how snooty that sounded from the sharp look Lapis sent her.

"The point is," Peridot said slowly, "now that she's gone for good, you can move on."

"I just wish…that my fusion with Jasper hadn't been my…" she winced, "my…f-f…"

She didn't need to finish. "Your…first?"

Turning her head away, Lapis murmured, "Back on Homeworld, Lapis Lazulis were already so powerful that they didn't need to fuse, not even with each other. Then I spent thousands of years trapped in a mirror. When I got back to Homeworld…" She glanced briefly at Peridot. "Well, I didn't have many friends."

Peridot looked down at her knees. "I've never fused."

Lapis turned to her.

"It's true. The only use Peridots have on Homeworld is their superior intellect. They aren't built for battle." She turned up the palms of her hands. "I wasn't even aware I had metal powers before I came to Earth. Even if I had, my powers aren't very efficient."

"But still useful," Lapis said, smiling softly. "You used them when you defeated Jasper." She took her hand. "I never fully thanked you for that."

Peridot blushed slightly as their hands touched. "Yeah, well…thinking how she treated you and…how annoying of a boss she was…"

That made Lapis chuckle a bit. Peridot sighed as she drew her hand away.

"But the gems back on Homeworld wouldn't find my abilities particularly appealing in terms of fusion. I mean say I fused with you. What would my metal powers combined with your water powers result in?"

"Hmm," Lapis moaned in thought. "Magnetic water?"

Peridot huffed. "That sounds lame."

"The only way we'll know is if we…"

She quickly stopped herself and looked away wearing a blush equal to Peridot's. They had been living together for a while now, and the thought hadn't crossed either of their minds until now.

"L-Lapis?" Peridot said with a gulp. "Do you think…given the opportunity, you would," she circled her finger on her inactive tablet, "f-fuse…again?"

Wrapping her arms around herself, Lapis muttered, "I don't…want to feel that way again."

"Not with Jasper! Oomph!"

She covered her own mouth.

"You can say her name. Don't pretend she doesn't have one."

"Right." Peridot cleared her throat. "What I mean to say is, would you fuse with someone other than Jasper? Someone who might be…better for you?"

"You mean if we were under attack?"

"Not necessarily for battle, but like Garnet." Her fingers twitched. "You know, if…there was someone you cared about…a friend who…who cared about you, too."

"Like Steven?"

"Yeah or…" As the heat rose to her cheeks, she stumbled on her words. "Y-You know you could fuse…with m-me?"

Lapis looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean…now?"

"It doesn't have to be now!" Peridot squeaked, a little too loudly. "Just…maybe if there's this impossible task like…maybe we'd wanna expand the lake into an ocean or…play multiple instruments at once or…"

"Peridot."

The green gem bit her lip and waited for Lapis' response. Heaving another sigh, the blue gem returned her attention to the stars.

"It's too soon. It will take time for me to trust somebody else with something like that again."

"Oh," Peridot said, slightly disappointed.

"But," Lapis said, sending her grin, "if someday I end up being your first fusion, I promise I won't imprison you at the bottom of the ocean."

After staring at her in awe, Peridot burst out laughing. "Lapis, you made a joke!"

She frowned. "I'm serious."

The laughter ceased. "Oh. Well, if it's any consolation, I'm not exactly ready to try something as big as fusion yet. I'm still adjusting to my new metal powers."

She held her hand over the remote and grunted as she concentrated. The tiny rectangular box shook, but did not budge from its spot. Peridot finally gave up and picked up the remote manually. Pointing it at the TV, she pressed the fast-forward button.

"Why are you skipping ahead?" Lapis asked.

"They keep at this for the next 10.3 minutes. We're not missing anything."

* * *

 **So this is my theory fusion rules on Homeworld and how they might have changed since Garnet's beginning. I can only guess Jasper was Lapis' first fusion, though I think it's pretty obvious from the "Log Date" episode that Peridot's never done it before.**


End file.
